Pétalos de Rosas
by Brigadier Cupcake
Summary: Porque a pesar de que todo se ve perfecto, Noruega esta seguro que algo esta fuera de lugar.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mio…

**PÉTALOS DE ROSA**

"_**Here comes my baby**_

_**Here she comes now…"**_

**(Here Comes My Baby, Cat Stevens)**

Noruega pasó la hoja de su libro con pereza. Había avanzado casi doscientas páginas en esa tarde de Noviembre que había sido hecha para leer. Afuera el cielo llevaba cubierto de una oscurísima capa de nubes grises y pesadas que amenazaban con dejar caer en cualquier momento una tormenta de rayos y truenos.

Estaba sentado en un mullido sillón del nuevo pasillo. Era un pasillo largo que daba al jardín con ventanales gigantes por donde entraba una luz invernal. Afuera nevaba y por algún motivo eso hacía más cómodo todo. Porque él estaba en pantalones de piyama con un pesadísimo sweater tejido por él mismo (causando todo tipo de bromas de Dinamarca, cómo no…) y una taza de café caliente.

Islanda había llamado a avisarle que iría a visitarlo pero luego había cancelado. Lo cual lo alegraba aún más. Se arrellanó en el sillón y cambió de página mientras se llevaba a los labios su taza de café y le daba un sorbo que le dejo hirviendo desde el esófago hasta el estómago. Todo era perfecto, pero por algún motivo sentía que algo no estaba bien. Como si detrás de todo ese mundo perfecto hubiese algo que lo desencajara todo.

Enroscó un dedo en un mechón rubio pensativo y dejo el libro en el regazo mirando por la ventana. La chimenea estaba apagada, había dejado las llaves del gas cerradas, la plancha para la ropa desconectada. Dio otra vueltica y sus dedos tocaron el broche de su pelo. Algo, algo…

Súbitamente un estruendo en el cuarto de Dinamarca le hizo dar un salto y luego un insulto. ¡Eso era lo que estaba mal! ¡Dinamarca! Por supuesto, Dinamarca siempre estaba mal pero es que está vez era diferente. Esta vez le había dejado leer en paz, no había estado conversándole al frente, no se había reído de su buzo ni le había ofrecido ocho veces chocolate. Esta vez ni siquiera se había aparecido.

Se mordió los labios, súbitamente preocupado. Sin mostrarlo demasiado claro. Marcó la página en la que iba y empezó a caminar hacía el cuarto de Dinamarca. Además era raro que lo usara. El hombre se había prácticamente apropiado del suyo para su mucho disgusto. Frunció un poco la nariz, olisqueando en el aire. Olía a quemado. A sábanas quemado. De tres saltos corrió hasta la cocina y sacó el pequeño extinguidor que habían comprado por sugerencia de Finlandia.

Idiota, idiota. Quién sabe qué tontería habría hecho y ahora debería estar muriéndose adentro. Apretó el paso y abrió la puerta de una patada. En el centro de la gigantesca cama un cojín rojo se estaba quemando y Dinamarca trataba de apagarlo con una sábana. Noruega quitó el seguro y disparó una nube de polvo blanco directamente al centro. Un humillo negro ya había empezado a llenar la habitación. Dinamarca se giró hacía él de un saltó, aún con la sábana entre las manos. Se mordió los labios y trató de sonreír. Y ahí fue cuando lo notó.

Había _pétalos de rosas formando un corazón _en la mitad de la cama. Y velas. De hecho un candelabro que se debía haber caído había empezado todo. Y chocolates. Y sábanas nuevas por lo que parecía. Se quedó estático donde estaba mirando gélido todo. Dinamarca jugueteó con la sábana, incómodo. Sí… no era realmente lo que tenía pensado. Noruega se pasó la lengua reseca por los labios. Sí. Estaba muy sorprendido. Eso se lo concedía.

―Era una sorpresa, ¿sabes?

―Ah…

Silencio. Dinamarca se mojó la punta de los dedos con salivo y apagó las velas del candelabro que faltaba. El cuarto quedó reducido a una profunda penumbra. Había cerrado las pesadas cortinas. Afuera, una gota golpeó contra el vidrio. El más alto se acarició la nuca, sintiéndose fuera de sí. Nunca pensó que la cosa se fuera a poner de ese tinte. Ahora seguro que Noru se cabreaba con él o algo.

―Dinamarca… ―empezó, dudoso, después de esos segundos de tortuoso silencio.

―¿Dime?

―Soy alérgico al polen de las rosas ―terminó.

―No me jodas ―musitó, dando un pasito hacía atrás y hundiendo derrotado la cara entre las manos.

Escuchó como Noruega daba la vuelta sobre sus talones y se empezaba a ir. Levantó la cara y contempló como el muchacho apoyaba la punta de los dedos sobre la rústica madera.

―Recuerda limpiar tus sábanas. Mientras se lavan te dejaré dormir contigo ―le dice y se vuelve a ir.

Y él se queda mirando como un idiota unos segundos el punto vacío donde estaba Noruega. Y luego da un grito de felicidad contenida. Noruega, ya sentándose de nuevo en su sillón, sonrió un poco. Esas sonrisas delicadas y deliciosas, misteriosas y a flor de piel que nunca mostraba a nadie. Una sonrisa de felicidad pura. Y algo idiota, también. Porque las maripositas que siente más en la garganta y menos en el estómago debe ser a lo que le dicen felicidad.

Afuera, un trueno estalló con fuerza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Buaaaahaha ¡Super fluff! Me sorprendo de mi misma. Espero que les haya gustado. Amo mucho a esta pareja especialmente a Noruega. Es tan lindo. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Si están al menso un poco IC? **

**Can i haz reviews? :3**

**Babel Barbara. **


End file.
